


Rah Rah Boom Boom Kersplat

by donutsweeper



Category: Plants vs Zombies
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/851262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never come to Crazy Dave for advice, but he gives it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rah Rah Boom Boom Kersplat

Crazy Dave's seen it all. Single peashooters that think they can take down a conehead all on their own instead of learning to work as a team, kernel-pults that laugh at the thought of a zombie yeti, tall-nuts that expect to stand up to a gargantuar, winter melons that have no fear of the great Dr. Zomboss.

It's the cocky ones that fail, but, sometimes? Sometimes those are the ones that win too.

So when he looks down at the little ice-shroom and sees the determined set to its face and all he can say is, "Give 'em hell, kid."


End file.
